An organic light emitting diode display may have a self-light emitting characteristic, e.g., based on an organic light emitting diode within the display. The organic light emitting diode display may not need a separate light source, and may have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed. Also, the display may be applicable to a high-speed operational circuit since it has excellent carrier mobility.